


Hallowed End

by MaryChou



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Amitié, Comprehension, Déménagement, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Nouvelle vie, Understanding, découverte, famille - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 15:16:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryChou/pseuds/MaryChou
Summary: Lucy déménage dans la petite ville de Magnolia à la réputation plus que controversée. Ostracisée, isolée du reste de Fiore, des histoires de monstres et de fantômes courent sur cette ville. Une réputation que Lucy ne comprend pas, trouvant la ville très accueillante... jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre ses nouveaux élèves : les enfants de la petite section de maternelle de Fairy Tail.Tous les habitants de Magnolia ne sont pas humains visiblement.[Inspiré d'un prompt trouvé sur Tumblr que je ne retrouve pas, sorry à l'auteur !]





	1. Hallowed End

Lucy plia le dernier carton avec un lourd soupir, le posa sur la pile déjà formée et se releva en souriant. Les mains sur les hanches, elle contempla son salon meublé et rangé avec fierté. Elle l'avait fait ! Elle avait finit d'emménager, tous ses cartons en bon état étaient pliés et rangés, prêts à être stockés dans un fond de placard auquel elle n'avait plus l'intention de toucher avant quelques années. L'eau coulait bien, l'électricité était bonne et la nourriture remplissait les placards. Parfait !

La jeune femme prit le livre qui dépassait de sa bibliothèque, le seul mal rangé, et s'avachit sur le canapé avec une exclamation de satisfaction. Elle allait pouvoir larver deux jours encore avant de commencer le travail ; joie et bonheur ! Cela lui permettrait de récupérer de ces trois jours intenses d'emménagement. Ce fut un plan contrarié par la sonnerie de son téléphone… quelque part dans le fond de son nouvel appartement. Sérieusement, _qui_ l'appelait à… seize heures ?! C'était l'heure du goûter ! De la sortie des classes ! Qu'importe, ce n'était _pas_ l'heure pour déranger les honnêtes gens qui tentaient de se reposer. 

Lucy grogna, gémit, mais finit par se lever à la recherche de l'engin maléfique. Qui avait décidé qu'un appareil permettant d'être joint à n'importe quelle heure serait une bonne idée ? Elle le trouva sur son lit, bien entendu au moment où il arrêta de sonner. Soufflant - le petit diable sur son épaule en train de convaincre l'ange que ça ne servait à rien de rappeler - Lucy checka ses appels manqués et roula des yeux en se rendant compte que c'était Lyra. Lyra était adorable, ce n'était pas le problème. Elle avait simplement appelé chaque jour depuis que Lucy avait déménagé de leur colocation pour cette lointaine et petite ville qu'était Magnolia. Cela commençait à légèrement peser la blonde malgré son immense affection pour la chanteuse. 

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu prendre une décision cependant, le téléphone retentit de nouveau, la faisant sursauter. L'appareil lui échappa, fit un salto quand elle tenta de le rattraper avec son autre main, rebondit sur son lit et atterrit sur le tapis alors que les exclamations paniquées de Lucy retentissaient encore. Elle posa une main sur son cœur battant - elle venait d'avoir la peur de sa vie - prenant le temps d'un soupir profond, avant de se pencher pour le récupérer. Elle réussit à répondre à temps cette fois-ci et commença la conversation par cette anecdote, le cœur encore battant, déclenchant le rire cristallin de Lyra.

Et malgré toutes les pensées ronchonnes de Lucy à l'égard des appels trop fréquents de son amie, elle raccrocha plusieurs heures plus tard pour se faire à manger avec un grand sourire et une bonne humeur inaltérable. 

.

.

.

 

Magnolia était une ville à peine plus grande qu'un village. Elle était située à la frontière de Fiore et de Bosco et, si elle était théoriquement sous la juridiction de Fiore, elle possédait un statut spécial lui permettant l'auto-gestion. Un peu comme les cité-Etats des pays antiques ; indépendantes mais sous un même drapeau. Cela avait surprit Lucy la première fois qu'elle en avait entendu parler mais elle n'en était pas fâchée. Ici au moins, elle serait à l'abri de l'influence de son père, qui était bien décidé à lui rendre la vie dure, sans pour autant être expatriée. La solution idéale ! Qu'elle ne lui soit pas venue plus tôt n'était pas étonnant, Magnolia n'accueillait que peu d'étrangers pour une période longue. Des touristes oui, des résidents beaucoup moins. De ce que Lucy savait, elle était la première étrangère depuis trente ans à être acceptée dans la ville. 

Lucy entra dans l'école avec une boule au ventre et les yeux pétillants d'excitation. Mirajane Alberona, la directrice de l'école, l'attendait dans le hall avec un sourire bienveillant, aux côtés de Rog Cheney et Yukino Agria - respectivement professeurs de primaire et collège. C'était une école un peu particulière, dans le sens où il y avait si peu d'élèves qu'il n'y avait que quatre professeurs pour tous les enfants de la ville. Mirajane était devenue directrice avec le départ de Polyussica Marvel et Lucy avait été engagée pour la remplacer. 

Mirajane s'avança d'un pas, une aura d'amabilité l'entourant alors qu'elle souriait en serrant la main de Lucy, la mettant tout de suite à l'aise. 

« Mademoiselle Heartfilia, ravie de vous rencontrer. Je vous présente vos collègues, Rog Cheney qui travaille avec les primaires et Yukino Agria qui est au collège. Nous n'avons pas de lycée, c'est la ville voisine qui les accueille.  
—Bonjour, je suis Lucy Heartfilia. Est-ce qu'on peut se tutoyer ? sourit-elle.  
—Bien sûr, bien sûr. Nous sommes collègues après tout, pas étrangers ! s'exclama Yukino en s'inclinant brièvement.  
—J'espère que tu t'acclimateras bien. »

Sur ces mots, avec un petit hochement de tête, Rog s'éloigna en silence. Lucy haussa les sourcils, surprise, mais ne s'y attarda pas. Il était peut-être timide… ou alors il n'aimait pas les étrangers. Elle ne savait pas trop mais tant pis ! Mirajane et Yukino avaient l'air sympa, l'ambiance ne serait pas lourde avec elles.  
Yukino croisa les mains devant elle, une moue désolée sur le visage, en reprenant la parole pour excuser son collègue. Timide, avait-elle dit. Lucy sourit et excusa l'homme sans trop de mal. Elle avait déjà décidé qu'elle ne laisserait pas cet incident ruiner son entente avec ses collègues de toute façon. 

Mirajane envoya Yukino s'occuper de choses et d'autres nécessaires pour la rentrée et prit Lucy sous le bras pour lui faire faire un tour de l'école. La femme aux cheveux d'argent avait visiblement l'habitude de se faire obéir. Malgré son aura de gentillesse et de douceur, ses gestes trahissaient la détermination sereine d'une reine. La visite fut rapide, l'école était petite comparée à l'ancien lieu de travail de Lucy. Au moins elle ne se perdrait pas dans les couloirs les premiers jours comme elle l'avait craint. C'était un bâtiment sans étage qui ressemblait à un carré. Chaque couloir était dédié à un enseignant, la maternelle était à droite, la primaire à gauche, celui du fond était dédié aux collégiens et celui de l'entrée à l'administration. Au centre, une grande cour ouverte. Celle-ci contenait une sorte de petit bassin contre lequel Mirajane la mit en garde : il était plus profond qu'il n'en avait l'air. Somme toute, ce fut un moment agréable, Mirajane avait un don pour mettre les gens à l'aise et elle babillait à propos de l'école et de ses étudiants sans s'arrêter. 

Une heure plus tard, juste avant que les portes de l'école n'ouvrent pour une nouvelle année scolaire, Lucy était donc beaucoup plus détendue qu'en arrivant. Ce que lui dit Mirajane juste avant d'aller ouvrir les portes la plongea en revanche dans la perplexité et réveilla un peu d'angoisse.

« Ne crie pas en voyant les enfants s'il te plaît, ça me ferait de la peine de te renvoyer dès maintenant.  
—Quoi ?  
—Deux choses à retenir : les légendes ne sont pas toutes fausses et les enfants ne se contrôlent pas aussi bien que les parents.  
—Je ne comprend rien Mirajane. »

Sans répondre, la directrice lui sourit, lui fit un clin d'œil et alla accueillir les enfants qui commençaient à entrer. Lucy les dévisagea, tentant de comprendre ce qu'avait pu vouloir dire Mirajane, sans rien détecter d'anormal. Ils étaient des enfants aussi normaux que possibles : chahuteurs, timides, bruyants. Des enfants, pas plus, pas moins. La jeune femme resta encore quelques secondes dans l'incompréhension, son regard allant de Mirajane aux enfants aux parents, avant de hausser les épaules et de se placer dans le couloir des maternelles pour accueillir, sourire aux lèvres, parents et élèves. 

.

.

.

Lucy salua Minerva Orlando-Agria, gardant bravement un sourire poli face à l'intimidante compagne de sa collègue qui avait visiblement décidé de garder son nom de jeune fille pour le travail. Tout comme Rog, elle n'était pas ravie d'accueillir une étrangère dans sa ville et encore moins pour s'occuper des tout-petits, elle l'avait clairement fait comprendre. Lucy avait répliqué que ce n'était pas à elle d'en référer avant de lui suggérer subtilement de se diriger vers la sortie. Loué soit son père et ses maudites réceptions qui lui avaient permit de développer une certaine résistance à tout ce qui était de l'ordre de l'intimidation. 

Elle laissa échapper un petit soupir de soulagement lorsque la femme brune s'en alla finalement avant de reprendre son courage à deux mains et sourire largement. Elle avait des enfant qui l'attendaient ! Lucy se retourna pour mettre un peu d'ordre dans la pièce déjà sens dessus dessous et se présenter correctement ; elle se pétrifia. Devant elle il n'y avait plus d'enfants. Enfin si, si, c'étaient des enfants mais… changés. Différents. _Autres._ Heureusement, son exclamation resta inaperçue, perdue dans le vacarme des… petits êtres ? Lucy se refusait à les appeler 'monstres' même mentalement. Ils étaient des enfants, point barre. Pourtant ils n'étaient vraiment pas humains. Cela ressemblait plutôt aux… Oh. Les légendes. Mirajane. D'accord. Alors toute la ville… Oh. Oooh. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi ils ne se mélangeaient pas si… Lucy secoua la tête pour se réveiller. Ce n'était pas le moment ! Elle devait s'occuper des enfants. En espérant qu'ils n'étaient pas trop différents des enfants humains ; au moins pour la psychologie. 

Plaquant vaillamment un sourire sur ses lèvres, Lucy gagna le tableau et claqua dans ses mains deux fois pour attirer l'attention de tous. Cela prit un peu de temps mais finalement les dix élèves la regardèrent avec leurs grands yeux, parfois étranges, mais toujours curieux. 

« Bonjour, je suis votre nouvelle maîtresse, Lucy !  
—Bonjour Maîtresse Lucy ! Répondirent-ils tous avec plus ou moins de cœur.  
—On va tous aller s'assoir sur les bancs du coin calme, d'accord ? Allez, en avant ! »

Docilement, avec un peu d'excitation et beaucoup de bavardages, les enfants se placèrent sur les trois bancs qui formaient un carré avec le mur. Derrière les deux rangées perpendiculaires au mur se trouvaient des petites étagères pour les livres, les coloriages et autres instruments hautement importants pour la classe. Lucy s'assit sur ses genoux dos au mur et observa les enfants en souriant. Les plus petits avaient un air légèrement intimidé alors que les plus grands semblaient déterminés. Les moyens copiaient les grands sans arriver à cacher leur légère inquiétude. Aucun ne semblait ouvertement hostile, Lucy en conclut que personne n'avait compris qu'elle n'était pas totalement comme eux. Tant mieux, elle pourrait décider quoi faire de toutes ces informations quand elle serait au calme. Et seule. Surtout seule. 

Faisant de son mieux pour ignorer les délicates ailes de libellules, les crocs légèrement trop pointus, les membres de glace ou encore les cheveux de feuilles et de fleurs, Lucy claqua des mains pour rattraper l'attention volatile de ses élèves. Une fois ceci fait, elle entonna son speech de début d'année pour connaître un peu mieux ses élèves, faisant un tour de table, notant soigneusement les prénoms, noms de famille et intérêts des élèves dans son esprit.

Ils étaient peut-être des formes étranges, digne des légendes et contes de fée, mais ils étaient des enfants, avec des besoins d'enfants. Elle ne pouvait - ni ne voulait - les traiter autrement. 

.

.

.

Yukino - venue aider pour la pause - emmena les enfants à la cantine, ceux mangeant chez eux allant avec Lucy jusqu'à la porte pour que les parents les ramène. Elle ne put s'empêcher de dévisager chaque adulte qui venait la saluer pour récupérer leurs enfants, curieuse de savoir s'ils ressemblaient à leurs enfants. Curieuse de savoir à quoi ils pouvaient ressembler derrière leur masque humain. Que Magnolia soit considérée presque indépendante par rapport à Fiore n'était plus si étonnant à présent. 

Une fois le dernier élève partit, Lucy gagna la salle des professeurs en se laissant tomber dans un canapé avec un lourd soupir. Elle se frotta les tempes, fatiguée par sa matinée, essayant toujours de prendre la pleine mesure de sa découverte. C'était bien joli de décider qu'elle voulait traiter les enfants comme n'importe quel enfant mais ça ne rendait pas le tout plus facile à avaler. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Ils avaient été parfaitement civils avec elle jusque là donc elle pouvait en déduire sans trop se tromper qu'ils n'allaient pas la manger sous le coup de la colère. Tout de même, c'était… impressionnant. Un peu intimidant aussi. La petite Zera était une fée, avec de délicates petites ailes et une queue fourchue… est-ce que ses parents l'étaient aussi ? Les deux ou un seul parent ? Comment l'hérédité fonctionnait lorsque les parents n'étaient pas de la même espèce ? Venetia était une sorte de bête hybride, un loup peut-être, était-ce comme dans les légendes ? Avec la pleine lune et la soif de sang ? Sans s'en rendre compte, Lucy avait laissé son inquiétude de côté pour s'interroger plus en détail sur ce qu'elle venait de découvrir. 

C'est ainsi que Mirajane la trouva, les doigts sur le menton, profondément plongée dans ses pensées, le regard vague fixé sur la table basse. Elle sourit discrètement et s'assit à côté d'elle, posant une main sur son bras pour capter son attention. Lucy sursauta violemment, une main sur son cœur battant furieusement. Elle sourit à Mirajane par automatisme, le visage rougit par la gêne d'avoir réagi aussi fortement.

« Mirajane, tu m'as fait peur !  
—Désolée Lucy, rit doucement la directrice. Tout va bien ? »

La nouvelle maîtresse ne répondit pas tout de suite, son calme retrouvé, le regard illisible. Mirajane bloqua sa respiration, espérant que ce serait la bonne cette fois-ci. Lucy n'était pas la première personne sélectionnée pour remplacer Polyussica et peu avait passé la première journée. Qu'elle n'ait pas l'air paniqué était un bon début cependant. Quand un sourire gracia ses lèvres roses, Mirajane laissa échapper une expiration qu'elle ignorait retenir. 

« Oui, tout va bien. »

Mirajane lui rendit son sourire, semblant rayonner tant la joie qu'elle dégageait était sincère. Cela adoucit Lucy, comprenant qu'elle redoutait sa réponse. Mirajane lui prit la main pour la serrer entre les siennes, véritablement heureuse de la réponse sincère de Lucy. 

« J'en suis heureuse. »

Mirajane se releva, l'invitant à l'accompagner manger, les deux femmes toujours largement souriantes. Elles s'éloignèrent dans les couloirs, bavardant paisiblement. Heureuses, chacune de son côté, de leur arrangement tacite. Lucy s'occuperait convenablement des enfants et Mirajane l'aiderait à s'intégrer.

C'était le début d'une belle amitié.

.

.

.

La jeune femme aux cheveux couleur soleil raccrocha son téléphone avec un adieu enjoué et le rangea dans son sac tout en poussant le chariot où reposaient ses futurs achats. Virgo semblait avoir un sixième sens; qu'importe le jour ou l'heure, si Lucy faisait les courses alors Virgo appelait. Au début c'était surtout pour s'assurer que son amie peu habituée aux tâches ménagères s'en sortait puis c'était devenu une habitude chérie des deux jeunes femmes. Le genre d'habitude qui remplissait chaleureusement le cœur de Lucy et qui la mettait dans une bonne humeur inaltérable pour la journée. 

L'institutrice se plaça dans la queue derrière un vieux monsieur à la peau étrangement solide. De vue cela ressemblait à de l'écorce et Lucy se demanda s'il était de la famille de la petite Iris. La fillette était une nymphe - ou du moins était-ce ce qu'elle avait dit quand Lucy le lui avait demandé - et souvent des feuilles poussaient sur sa peau ou dans ses cheveux quand elle s'agitait ; sans parler des petites branches qui prolongeaient parfois ses petits doigts sans qu'elle ne les contrôle. Lucy avait dû user de toute sa patience et de toute sa diplomatie pour calmer la petite qui commençait à paniquer. Elle avait même failli appeler Mirajane à l'aide. 

Le monsieur paya et partit, laissant la place à Lucy qui s'avança face à la jeune fille aux cheveux violets clairs coupés en carré.

« Bonjour, sourit la caissière.  
—Bonjour Lucky, sourit Lucy en retour. Comment vas-tu ?  
—Très bien et toi ? Tes courses sont pour le mois ? rit-elle en faisant passer les innombrables articles de Lucy.  
—Il serait temps, je ne fais qu'acheter des nouilles instantanée et des pâtes depuis deux semaines, fit Lucy en rougissant légèrement. Ce sera plus facile pour cuisiner.  
—Ahh, si seulement j'étais aussi organisée que toi, soupira Lucky. Simple serait ma nouvelle valeur ! »

Lucy rit légèrement, habituée aux phrases étranges de Lucky. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle était arrivée à Magnolia mais les habitants étaient si chaleureux qu'elle se sentait déjà à sa place, à l'aise. Lucky fit passer le dernier article et Lucy grimaça légèrement en voyant le prix mais paya sans rien enlever. Elle ne gagnait peut-être pas beaucoup avec son salaire de maîtresse mais elle avait largement assez pour s'en sortir. Ce n'était pas comme lors de ses études. 

Chassant ses mauvaises pensées d'un battement de cils, Lucy rangea ses achats dans les sacs qu'elle avait avec elle et salua Lucky et la dame aux cheveux roses qui attendait derrière elle en repartant. Soufflant sous la charge, Lucy assura sa prise sur les sacs et entreprit vaillamment de regagner son appartement. Il n'était pas si mal situé, au centre de la ville, près de tout, mais le supermarché était légèrement excentré. Lucy aurait bien pris sa voiture mais il faisait beau et elle avait eu envie de marcher. A présent elle se maudissait pour cette idée géniale. Sérieusement, elle avait quatre sacs aussi remplis les uns que les autres ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle regrettait Capricorne en cet instant. Même Taurus aurait été bien accueilli. Tant qu'il y avait des muscles pour l'aider, elle prenait de toute façon…

Gloussant pour elle-même à cette pensée plus que mal tournée, Lucy s'arrêta à la dernière seconde pour ne pas heurter un poteau et reprit sa marche en regardant bien devant soi. Elle était passée à deux doigts de l'humiliation… et d'une belle bosse. En ahanant, elle accéléra le pas, souhaitant rentrer le plus vite possible dans son petit appartement cozy. Elle avait envie d'un thé. Et de son canapé. Et de dormir aussi, les enfants étaient trop énergiques pour elle. 

« Lucy ! » 

Ladite Lucy regarda vers la source du son ; une petite voiture qui s'était arrêtée à côté d'elle. Son regard chocolat curieux se plissa, tentant de deviner qui l'avait appelé, alors que la vitre continuait à se baisser doucement. Le regard de Lucy, non plus gêné par les reflets, s'éclaira en reconnaissant la directrice de l'école. 

« Mirajane !  
—Tu veux qu'on t'amène quelque part ? proposa-t-elle en voyant les lourds et nombreux sacs de la jeune femme.  
—Oh, non, merci. Je ne veux pas déranger…  
—Monte blondinette ! »

La voix inconnue était celle de la conductrice, une femme aux longs cheveux bruns et au sourire en coin qui lui faisait signe de se dépêcher. Lucy, après un regard incertain vers la directrice qui hocha la tête avec un sourire rayonnant, s'approcha de la portière arrière et monta dans la voiture. 

« Alors on te dépose où ? Lança la femme brune.  
—Dans le centre-ville, s'il vous plaît.  
—Je vais pas te manger, tu peux me tutoyer, rit bruyamment l'inconnue.  
—Tiens-toi bien, intervint Mirajane avec un coup de coude avant de se tourner vers Lucy avec un sourire. Je te présente Kanna, ma femme. Elle est bruyante mais gentille.  
—Je m'appelle Lucy, répondit la blonde, souriante.  
—Ca, je sais ! Mirajane n'arrête pas de parler de toi depuis que tu as commencé. Je commençais à être jalouse, rit Kanna. »

Lucy rit maladroitement, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir alors que Mirajane souriait en acquiesçant ; pas le moins du monde gênée d'avoir été vendue de la sorte par sa femme. Le trajet passa vite entre les bruyants commentaires de Kanna, les sourires rayonnants de Mirajane et les rires détendus de Lucy. La blonde découvrit qu'elle s'amusait beaucoup à observer les deux épouses. Elles étaient si différentes que c'en aurait été comique si elles n'avaient pas été si complémentaires. 

Les Alberona déposèrent Lucy dans le centre-ville, près de chez elle, et Mirajane réussit à lui arracher la promesse de se revoir après les cours. La blonde allait lui donner son numéro de portable mais Kanna éclata de rire.

« Elle l'a déjà blondinette ! Elle l'a volé dans les dossiers de l'école, vendit Kanna avec un ricanement.  
—Ssh, Kanna ! rit Mirajane. Secret professionnel ! »

Lucy éclata de rire et secoua la tête, se contentant de répondre qu'elle attendait son message dans ce cas. Dans un coin de sa tête cependant, elle nota soigneusement de ne pas faire innocemment confiance au visage d'ange de Mirajane. Elle semblait vraiment redoutable quand elle voulait quelque chose.

.

.

.

Assise en tailleur sur son canapé, ses cheveux rassemblés en deux chignons approximatifs sur les côtés de sa tête, son ordinateur portable devant elle et un plateau-repas sur les genoux, Lucy était installée. Jeudi soir rimait avec soirée film et pour cela elle avait fait un partage d'écran avec ses amis éparpillés à travers le pays. Ils étaient une vingtaine à être présent et c'était la galère pour s'entendre parler, le film presque oublié tandis que tout le monde racontait sa vie. Lucy éclatait de rire toutes les deux minutes, que ce soit à des blagues, des anecdotes, quand elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils disaient ou juste parce qu'elle était heureuse de leur parler. Cela expliqua qu'elle ignora le numéro inconnu qui sonna une fois, deux fois, à la troisième fois Lucy soupira fortement et mit son ordinateur sur muet le temps de décrocher.

« Oui, allo, quoi ? Si c'est pour de la vente je ne suis pas intéressée.  
—Quoi ? répondit une voix grave, définitivement masculine. T'es bizarre, il en vingt heures, qui vendrait des trucs à cette heure-là ?  
—J'en sais rien moi, rétorqua Lucy en levant les yeux au ciel. Vous êtes qui d'abord ?  
—J'suis Natsu et j'ai vraiment vraiment besoin de ton aide !  
—Ca… ne m'aide pas des masses. Vous êtes sûr de pas avoir fait un faux numéro ?  
—T'es bien Luigi, la collègue de Mira à l'école ?  
—Si vous parlez de Mirajane Alberona alors oui, je suppose, mais c'est _Lucy_ mon prénom. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?  
—Mira m'a dit que tu pourrais m'aider ! J'suis de corvée babysitting, y'a des centaines de gosses chez moi et je sais pas quoi faire ! Ils vont tout détruire à ce rythme ! Tout le monde mange pas la même chose, ils jouent pas aux mêmes jeux, je vais mourir, _aiiide-moiiii_ , gémit-il.  
—Vous voulez que je… vienne vous aider à babysitter des enfants ?  
— _Oui_ ! S'il te plaît ! Tu es la seule à pouvoir me sauver, les autres m'ont abandonné !  
—Tu… Okay, d'accord, très bien, j'arrive, c'est quoi votre adresse ? »

Lucy attrapa un bout de papier et un stylo qui traînaient à proximité et griffonna l'adresse rapidement. Elle promit de nouveau qu'elle viendrait, ignora les remerciements désespérés de ce fameux Natsu et alla prévenir ses amis qu'elle devait les quitter plus tôt que prévu. Elle ignora de nouveau les commentaires se voulant subtils et ne l'étant pas vraiment - merci Virgo entre autre - et alla se rhabiller correctement. C'était qu'elle avait enfilé un pull d'intérieur et un jogging informe pour la soirée, elle ne pouvait décemment pas sortir comme ça. Son regard chocolat effleura une jolie robe sans même s'y arrêter, elle savait ce dont était capable des enfants aussi particuliers que ceux de Magnolia et ne voulait _pas_ que ses jolis vêtements y restent. Son choix s'arrêta sur un simple tee-shirt noir et une salopette en jean. De bons vêtements, solides, à l'épreuve des pouvoirs magiques un peu trop redoutables pour de si petites mains. 

Baskets enfilées, portable et clefs dans la sacoche et sacoche sur l'épaule, Lucy s'en alla avec une impression de quatrième dimension. Elle n'avait jamais été particulièrement timide mais de là à débarquer chez un gars inconnu parce qu'il avait besoin d'aide pour un babysitting… Elle n'allait pas se voiler la face cela dit, elle y allait uniquement parce qu'il avait l'air complètement paumé et que quelqu'un de paumé face à des enfants aussi redoutables c'était trop de dégât potentiel. Elle n'avait même pas envie d'y penser honnêtement.

Elle arriva devant la porte d'un immeuble au bout de quelques minutes de voiture et se gara rapidement avant d'aller se planter devant la porte en verre. Elle la regarda un instant, se demandant si allait vraiment faire ça - aller chez un inconnu juste parce qu'il avait dit le nom de sa patronne - quand son téléphone sonna brièvement. Un message. Elle y jeta un coup d'œil et sourit en voyant le numéro enregistré sous le nom de _"A l'aide Babysitting"_ qui lui envoyait une série de chiffres. Elle assuma que c'était le code et le tapa sur le digicode à côté d'elle. Elle déglutit, inspira profondément, raffermit sa détermination - ses élèves avant tout ! - et franchit la porte avant de grimper les escaliers. Elle s'approchait du second étage quand elle entendit des hurlements enfantins. Lucy grimaça, reconnaissant parfaitement le ton d'un enfant surexcité et qui ne se calmerait pas avant un bon moment.

Elle s'amusa toute seule en se disant qu'au moins il avait réussit à les confiner à son appartement. Vu leur état d'excitation elle ne se serait presque pas étonnée qu'ils soient dispersés dans tout le bâtiment. Elle sonna à la porte d'où provenait les hurlements et dû attendre quelques minutes pour être enfin entendue. La porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme et Lucy ouvrit de grands yeux. Oh. Il était beau. Vraiment, vraiment beau. Sa mâchoire était parfaitement dessinée, ses mèches retombaient dans un désordre rose qui lui allait étonnamment bien et, même s'il avait indéniablement un air dépassé, son large sourire était sincère et ses yeux noirs étincelaient. Son attention d'abord concentrée sur des jumelles aux cheveux blancs parsemées de mèches bleus nuits, il la regarda finalement et Lucy referma brutalement sa bouche, soudainement très consciente de tous ses défauts. A commencer par ses deux chignons qui se faisaient la malle tranquillement.

« T'es Luigi ? Demanda-t-il sans ciller, son sourire rayonnant s'effaçant pour une moue désespérée.  
— _Lucy_ , grinça-t-elle, soudainement beaucoup moins affectée par son physique et envahie par une irritation légère.  
—Super, t'es ma sauveuse ! »

Il lui saisit le poignet pour la tirer dans l'appartement, ne lui laissant le temps que d'émettre un léger cri de surprise avant de refermer la porte derrière elle et la tirer dans le salon. Ce qui avait été le salon, se corrigea Lucy. C'était un carnage. Les plus vieux avaient une dizaine d'années et faisaient une bataille de polochon tandis que les plus petits courraient partout en criant à qui mieux-mieux. La jeune femme nota la présence de certains de ses élèves mais fut rassurée de les voir sous forme humaine. C'était un problème de moins. Sous le regard désespéré de Natsu, Lucy porta deux doigts à ses lèvres et siffla. Fort. Au point de faire grimacer tout le monde. Prenant son air le plus sévère, elle croisa les doigts et dit deux mots : 

« Ca suffit. »

Et cela suffit. Ils la regardaient tous avec de grands yeux, se demandant certainement se qu'elle faisait ici. Elle maintint la tension encore quelques secondes avant de décroiser les bras pour les mettre sur ses hanches, les sourcils toujours froncés.

« Vous avez mangé ? »

Il y eut un concert de "non" et Lucy dégaina un regard sévère vers Natsu qui déglutit. 

« D'accord, alors d'abord on range un peu votre bazar et ensuite on mange. C'est parti !  
—Oui maîtresse Lucy, murmura la petite Iris. »

Elle tapa des mains, comme en classe, et les plus petits commencèrent immédiatement à ranger. Elle sourit en les voyant obéir sagement, comme elle le leur avait apprit en classe, fière de ses élèves, et se tourna vers ceux qui rechignait pour les motiver un peu. Et Lucy savait pertinemment que la meilleure motivation qui soit était la nourriture. Ca fonctionnait d'ailleurs tout aussi parfaitement sur Natsu qui se tenait à carreau depuis qu'il l'avait vu calmer tout le monde. Elle avait même cru l'entendre murmurer « Erza » dans sa barbe. 

La soirée se passa bien somme toute. Une fois la pièce rangée, ils s'étaient réunies autour du bar et dans la cuisine pour décider de ce qu'ils allaient manger et la pizza l'avait emporté de loin. Ils avaient donc décidé de la commander et Lucy avait improvisé une purée de carotte et des lardons pour les plus petits qui ne pouvaient pas manger quelque chose d'aussi malsain que la pizza. En tout cas elle refusait de le leur donner, les parents se débrouillaient. Une fois le dîner finit ce fut l'heure de décider du film, un long moment là aussi. Ils finirent par se décider cependant et ils s'étaient tous installés. Les cinq plus petits, Nova Alberona, Iris Scarlet-Fernandez, Venetia Strauss, Takeo Vastia et Zera Vermillion, étaient sur le canapé, allongés les uns sur les autres ; les plus grands, Razan Eucliffe-Cheney, Cleo et Laia Strauss, Gillian Alberona, Rackeid Vermillion, Reizo Scarlet-Fernandez et Arisa Ito sur des coussins ou le tapis ; et les deux adultes étaient restés dans la cuisine, savourant leur premier instant de repos depuis plusieurs heures.

Lucy et Natsu apprirent à se connaître dans les rires étouffés pour ne pas déranger les enfants et les regards blasés de Lucy ou surprise de Natsu qui la traitait de bizarre. Lucy avait fini par ne plus s'offusquer. D'autant qu'il avait fini par retenir son prénom. Natsu lui avait raconté comment il avait été piégé par Mirajane, Kanna et Lisanna (avec la complicité de Jellal, il en était persuadé !) pour finir babysitteur, la faisant rire aux éclats.

Il y avait également des silences entre eux. Du moins autant qu'il pouvait y en avoir avec le son de la télé et les discussions chuchotées des petits juste à côté. Ce fut durant l'un d'eux que Natsu lui adressa un regard un peu circonspect, un peu méfiant, avant de lui demander si ça la dérangeait s'il reprenait sa forme physique originelle. Le regard de Lucy ne fut que pure curiosité, à la grande surprise de Natsu, et elle acquiesça avec un sourire. Il se transforma sous ses yeux. Des tatouages noirs lui couvrirent progressivement le corps, des cornes ébènes poussèrent sur sa tête et ses oreilles devinrent pointues, à l'image de ses dents et de ses ongles qui devinrent plus acérées. Des écailles presque invisibles étaient également apparues sur ses articulations, observa Lucy. Ce qui la stupéfia le plus cependant furent la grande paire d'ailes écailleuses qui surgit dans son dos. Elles étaient si élégantes… 

« Pas mal hein ? »

Le regard chocolat de Lucy se planta dans celui, onyx, de Natsu. Malgré sa plaisanterie bravache il n'était pas à l'aise, cela se voyait. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se montrer ainsi face à un humain et il craignait sa réaction devina Lucy. Elle ne s'attarda pas sur ses états d'âme cependant et sourit largement, ses yeux bruns s'illuminant d'admiration.

« Pas mal ouais, s'amusa-t-elle. Vous… vous avez tous une forme cachée ?  
—Beaucoup oui, peut-être pas tous mais beaucoup, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.  
—Wow…  
—T'es la première humaine à réagir aussi bien, observa-t-il. T'es bizarre. Sympa, mais bizarre.  
—Hey…! »

Natsu sourit, littéralement rayonnant, et Lucy ne put que lui rendre son sourire, un sentiment chaleureux s'épanouissant dans sa poitrine. Elle était vraiment heureuse d'avoir déménagée à Magnolia.

.

.

.

Ce fut Erza Scarlet-Fernandez qui ouvrit aussi délicatement que possible la porte de Natsu, dont elle avait le double des clefs, suivie des autres parents qui venaient récupérer leurs enfants. A trois heures du matin, elle se doutait qu'il n'y aurait personne de réveillé. Les enfants devaient déjà dormir depuis longtemps et Natsu n'était pas particulièrement couche-tard. Il avait besoin de ses dix heures de sommeil quotidiennes, pour le plus grand plaisir de ses amis qui ne se privaient pas de le charrier.

Les parents s'attendaient donc à voir leurs enfants endormis devant la télé. Ce à quoi ils s'attendaient moins c'était voir une femme blonde, connue de certains pour être la nouvelle et très humaine maîtresse de leurs enfants, dormir sur l'épaule de Natsu sous sa forme démoniaque sans le moindre souci, lui-même endormi contre un côté du fauteuil, face à la télévision qui passait en boucle le générique d'un dessin animé quelconque.

Zeref sourit, profondément amusé par ce qu'il voyait se dessiner entre son petit frère et la nouvelle maîtresse de sa fille Zera. Mirajane sautilla sur place en étouffant ses cris surexcités en tapant frénétiquement le bras de Lisanna qui jeta un regard désespéré vers Kanna. Celle-ci secoua la tête d'un air résigné et ce fut Bixrow qui prit en pitié sa femme et se plaça entre les deux sœurs pour la protéger ; le tout sous les rires presque discrets de Sting que Rog tentait de faire taire. Elfman cria en chuchotant presque que "C'était un homme !", récoltant un coup d'éventail de la part de sa femme, Evergreen qui le menaça de dormir sur le canapé s'il réveillait Venetia et les autres enfants. Eric leva les yeux au ciel et Kinana gloussa discrètement en s'approchant d'Arisa, leur fille. Meredy agitait sa main devant le regard mi choqué mi approbateur d'Erza, s'amusant de l'immobilité parfaite de leur commissaire, sous les regards amusés de Lyon et Jellal. 

L'agitation fini finalement par réveiller Natsu qui réveilla Lucy en bougeant. Si le regard onyx de Natsu se posa tout d'abord sur le chat bleu qui dormait sur la tête bicolore de Cleo, celui chocolat de Lucy se posait sur les autres adultes présents dans la pièce alors qu'elle prenait conscience de sa position en même temps. Son visage prit soudainement la couleur d'une tomate bien mûre et elle sauta sur ses pieds, embarrassée. Le clin d'œil de Kanna et le sourire de Mirajane lui faisait prévoir le pire pour la suite. Les deux femmes s'abstinrent toutefois de tout commentaire immédiat, ce dont Lucy leur fut reconnaissante. Elle connaissait la moitié des personnes dans cette pièce de manière purement professionnelle, c'était beaucoup trop gênant. 

Les parents récupérèrent leurs enfants, Lucy quitta l'appartement de Natsu et la soirée se termina là. 

.

.

.

Ce que Lucy n'avait pas prévu c'était d'avoir son appartement régulièrement envahi par une dizaine d'adultes, parents ou non. Elle n'avait pas non plus prévu qu'ils envahiraient sa vie dans un joyeux chaos et n'en repartirait pas.

Ce que Lucy n'avait pas prévu, c'était que Natsu s'accrocherait à elle et ne la laisserait pas partir, jamais. Non pas qu'elle ait envie de partir. Elle n'avait pas plus prévu les deux mini trésors à cornes qu'elle recevrait au fil de leur vie commune.

Lucy n'avait prévu rien de tout ça en emménageant à Magnolia pour fuir son père mais ce fut la meilleure décision de sa vie.


	2. Petit Bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Faux espoirs : ce n'est pas un chapitre ! 
> 
> Eh non, c'est juste moi qui vous donne une petite liste de personnages parce que j'ai beauuuuucoup trop réfléchi à cet OS. Je pouvais pas tout mettre sans faire un "trop plein" mais je voulais vous le montrer quand même !
> 
> Du coup voilà en gros les espèces et rôles que j'ai donné à tous les personnages pour cet OS !

**Famille Dragneel**

Lucy (29) : Humaine. Maîtresse de maternelle.  
Natsu (30) : Démon-Dragon (hybride). Sapeur-pompier.  
Futurs Enfants : Rhea (aînée, Démone), Jade (cadette, Tempestaire) et Ryo (le petit dernier, Dragon)

 

**Famille Fullbuster**

Gray (30) : Homme de glace. Sapeur-pompier.  
Juvia (31) : Sirène. Neurologiste.  
Futurs enfants : Storm (aîné, Tempestaire), Kai (cadet, Triton) et Tressa (la petite dernière, Sirène)

 

**Famille Redfox**

Gajeel (30) : Dragon. Policier.  
Levy (29) : Enchanteresse. Bibliothécaire.  
Futurs enfants : Gale (aîné, Humain), Izuna (cadette, Dragonne), Meriel et Rin (les jumeaux, petits derniers, Medium (Mériel) et Enchanteur (Rin))

 

**Famille Vastia**

Meredy (30) : Enchanteresse. Policière.  
Lyon (33) : Homme de glace. Gérant du complexe sportif (patinoire, piscine, salle de sport...)  
Rieko (5)(♀) : Esprit. Primaire (élève de Rog)  
Takeo (4)(♂) : Homme de glace. Maternelle (élève de Lucy)

 

**Famille Fernandes-Scarlet**

Erza (32) : Fée. Commissaire.  
Jellal (32) : Enchanteur. Adjoint du commissaire, réfléchit à entrer à la mairie.  
Reizo (10)(♂) : Fée. Collège (élève de Yukino)  
Iris (3)(♀) : Fée. Maternelle (élève de Lucy)

 

**Famille Ito**

Erik/Cobra (36) : Dragon. Policier.  
Kinana (35) : Banshee. Conservatrice de musée.  
Arisa (11)(♀) : Lamie. Collège (élève de Yukino)

 

**Famille Alberona**

Kanna (33) : Medium. Gérante du bar Fairy Glitter.  
Mirajane (32) : Démone. Directrice de l'école Fairy Tail.  
Gillian (9)(♀) : Banshee. Primaire (élève de Rog)  
Nova (1)(♀) : Démone. 

 

**Famille Strauss**

Lisanna (30) : Change-forme. Gérante du concept store Take Over.  
Bixrow (33) : Nécromancien. Conservateur de cimetière.  
Cleo (6)(♀) : Cauchemar. Primaire (élève de Rog)  
Laia (6)(♀) : Banshee. Primaire (élève de Rog)

 

**Famille Strauss**

Evergreen (31) : Méduse. Gérante/fleuriste/sculptrice au Domaine des Fées.  
Elfman (31) : Bête. Fleuriste/Sculpteur au Domaine des Fées.  
Venetia (3)(♀) : Garache. Maternelle (élève de Lucy).

 

**Famille Connell**

Bisca (35) : Invocatrice. Gérante de la Fée Armée.  
Alzack (35) : Invocateur. Salarié au musée section armes.  
Azuka (15)(♀) : Invocatrice. Lycée (dans une autre ville proche)  
Noriaki (13)(♂) : Invocateur. Collège (élève de Yukino)  
Maiko (10)(♀) : Invocatrice. Collège (élève de Yukino)  
Suzuno (2)(♀) : Invocatrice. Maternelle (élève de Lucy)

 

 **Fried Justin** (35) : Démon. Libraire.  
 **Cherrya Brendy** (19) : Esprit. Etudiante en médecine.  
 **Roméo Combolt** (18) : Salamandre. Etudiant sapeur-pompier.  
 **Totomaru Mori** (44) : Salamandre. Sapeur-pompier.  
 **Kagura Mikazuchi** (39) : Fée. Gérante de l'association de clubs extra-scolaires (escrime, danse...)

 

**Famille Dreyar**

Luxus (36) : Tempestaire. Gérant d'une compagnie électrique.  
Makarov (60+) : Géant. Conseiller à la mairie.

 

**Famille Marvel**

Polyussica (60+) : Dragon. Retraitée.  
Wendy (18) : Dragon. Etudiante en médecine.

 

 **Famille Eucliffe et Cheney** (pas mariés parce que j'avais envie)

Sting (35) : Dragon. Conseiller à la mairie (c'est le petit nouveau)  
Rog (34) : Dragon. Maître de primaire.  
Razan (5) (♂) : Dragon. Primaire (élève de Rog)

 

**Famille Orlando-Agria**

Minerva (32) : Démon. Médecin généraliste/pédiatre.  
Yukino (29) : Tempestaire. Professeur de collège.  
Kotaro (6)(♂) : Esprit. Primaire (élève de Rog)  
Taura (4)(♀) : Kelpie. Maternelle (élève de Rog)

 

**Famille Vermillion**

Mavis (100) : Fée. Adjointe au maire.  
Zeref (400) : Spriggan. Maire.  
August (21)(♂) : Enchanteur. Etudiant.  
Rackeid (9)(♂) : Incube. Primaire (élève de Rog)  
Zera (4)(♀) : Fée. Maternelle (élève de Lucy)

.

.

.

Un petit lexique pour les races que vous êtes susceptibles de pas trop connaître (vu que je les ai dénichés dans un bouquin sur la mythologie celte xD)

 **Homme de glace** : c'est littéralement ce que ça dit. Un homme... de glace xD Dans le style de Juvia qui est la "Femme-Pluie" dans le manga.

 **Enchanteur.resse** : Humain avec des pouvoirs magiques.

 **Esprit** : à différencier des Fantômes, les Esprits peuvent saisir des objets matériels et ne sont pas des morts perdus dans le monde des vivants.

 **Tempestaire** : peut manipuler un élément (éclair, feu, glace, eau, etc.)

 **Banshee** : prédit la mort qui arrive et hurle à son approche (d'un hurlement strident qui rend presque fou dit-on).

 **Lamie** : mi femme mi serpent, les lamies sont des sorcières redoutables.

 **Medium** : un joli mot pour dire Oracle. Voit le futur, le passé et le présent d'un autre lieu.

 **Change-forme** : un joli mot pour dire métamorphe : qui change littéralement de forme physique quoi.

 **Nécromancien** : Humain qui réveille les morts ou invoque leur fantôme ou voit leurs derniers instants... bref, la mort.

 **Cauchemar** : Une sorte de vampire qui t'écrase la poitrine et aspire ton énergie vitale pour se nourrir. Pas forcément fatal, ce sont généralement eux qui provoquent les cauchemars et c'est à cause d'eux qu'on a l'impression de mal respirer après un rêve agité.

 **Garache** : femelle de loup-garou.

 **Invocateur.trice** : invoque des objets puis les renvoi d'où ils viennent. Bisca s'en sert pour les armes par exemple.

 **Kelpie** : un esprit des eaux qui attire les voyageurs pour les noyer (je trouvais ça trop classe pour ne pas le mettre, sorry pour Taura x'))


End file.
